superskyefandomcom-20200213-history
Mandy Glaceau
"You're wondering what I can do? I can hit a ping-pong ball from fifty feet away. Get used to me, because I'm coming along." -Mandy Glaceau Amanda "Mandy" Glaceau is the oldest daughter of Luxa Glaceau and the sister of Holly and Lucia Glaceau. She is a tall, non-fragile girl with a very brash personality. Though she views the world very realistically, she has little sense, and she often gets herself into trouble. She seems to love any kind of thrill, no matter how dangerous it is, and she seems somewhat quick to anger as well. She can be played as during the later half of the game, after Princess Misty is rescued and Lucia leaves the SRF. She boasts quite a bit of physical strength, quite surprisingly. History Early Life It is known that as a very young child, Mandy was so smart that she was considered a child prodigy by her parents, Luxa and Cennda Glaceau. However, upon her father's death, and later the supposed death of Lucia as well, she is shocked out of her normal self, for she was very close to both of them. Eventually, Mandy comes to the conclusion that everything she loves is cursed to die, so she blatantly vows never to love anything again. The Displacement of Nes Garrow In The Displacement of Nes Garrow, Mandy is introduced as living with the Glaceaus in Glaceau Valley. She is the second of the family, after Skye, that Nes meets; she is on night watch duty as he and Skye arrive at the valley in the night. She immediately takes a strong dislike to Nes, claiming that he cannot be trusted -- apparently, according to Skye, she is very mistrustful of strangers, and was once the same way of her when she first came to live with the Glaceaus. Mandy and Nes get along very poorly at first; at one point, they are even almost no longer on speaking terms, due to an accidental incident where Nes barged into her room while she was half-naked. However, they warm up to each other, and when Holly is captured by Pillar's attack squadron, she finally agrees to form a team with Nes after they have a real, heartfelt conversation together. Mandy, however, does not go to help Skye and Nes go to Earth to rescue Holly. She stays at the valley, and she does not appear again until the time comes for the SRF to mind-wipe Nes; she grudgingly agrees to come with her mother to witness the incident. Mandy also appears at the very end of the story, when the newly formed SRF comes to Earth to present Nes with his offer to join them. At this point, it is revealed that she is dating Agent Will Fieri. Appearance Mandy is described as being quite a tall girl, said to be taller than even Nes. Unlike Holly and Lucia, who both sport somewhat long hair, Mandy has short hair, held sometimes in two short pigtails, that is colored a shocking blue. She also commonly wears a black-colored skullcap. Her skin is the same tone as her sister's. Mandy wears a dark grey T-shirt, which is often depicted bearing the image of a star (although it is not this way in the game). Over this, she wears a short-sleeved sky-blue jacket that is kept loose. She usually wears black shorts, although in some cutscenes she is depicted wearing a skirt like the one Skye Electra has. Misty has described the way she dresses as "very loud", and although she "respects her for wanting to make a statement of herself", she blatantly claims that she herself would never dress this way. Personality Mandy, as the way she dresses blatantly gives away, has an incredibly loud personality. She is spunky, brash, quick to anger, and an all-around very lively person. In sharp contrast to the peaceful Misty, who avoids fighting as much as possible, Mandy loves to fight, especially against foes she can easily beat. She often tries to prove herself to others by proving that she is better than anyone else; she will not rest until she is sure she is better than anyone. Name changes In her early years, Mandy was unsure whether to go by Amanda or Mandy, so she decided to switch names daily until she found the one she liked. This, however, proved too hard a choice for her to make anytime soon, so it continued well into her teenage years. Finally, when she began dating Will, she decided to settle with Mandy to avoid confusion. A similar ritual is noticeable during the course of the game. In the earliest parts of the story, she has a much girlier, more feminine look while she bears the name Amanda. Then, as she becomes playable, she reverts back to the much more recognizable spunky, tomboyish Mandy. Skills Mandy has proven herself to be quite the crack-shot with a laser gun. In The Displacement of Nes Garrow, she was a formidable gunslinger, as alluded to by Skye. She specialized with a laser rifle. This trait was present in SuperSkye as well -- Mandy claims that she "can hit a ping-pong ball from fifty feet away" in SuperSkye. Her standard gun is quite powerful; it can fire relatively fast, although not as fast as Skye's Neutrino. It is also quite strong, dealing 6 damage with every shot. The lasers it fires are similar to those fired by the Blaster, except for the fact that they are a more saturated cyan color. Although still outclassed by Nes in her physical strength, she is also quite strong. Her punches and kicks can be quite powerful. Relationships Love interests Unnamed boy It was alluded to in The Displacement of Nes Garrow that Mandy once had a boyfriend in school, whom she supposedly kissed. After Luxa discovered him, she was horrified and roughly castigated Mandy. Will At the end of TDONG, Mandy begins dating Will FIeri, with whom she grows close to through involvement with the SRF. Apparently, she had a crush on him ever since he saved her when Pillar's attack squadron stormed Glaceau Valley. By the time of the second story, Electra, Will and Mandy have apparently been happily married. Nes Mandy is often regarded as the sex symbol of the SuperSkye franchise, and it is supposed that an erotic fanfiction once existed, starring Mandy and Nes. RunninRiiz, horrified, was informed immediately, and he did what he could to eliminate it from the Internet. However, some still ship Mandy and Nes. Friendships Misty In the game, Mandy is closest to Misty, despite the fact that they seem to be polar opposites. The two seem to have developed a small friendly rivalry, but have no real negative feelings for each other. When one plays as Misty, Mandy will send transmissions of encouragement more frequently than anyone else, and vice versa. Skye Mandy also seems to have known Skye for a long time, most likely coming to know her at an early age when Skye became friends with her sister, Holly, and eventually moved in with them at Glaceau Valley. It is suggested that Mandy initially distrusted her, but after they warmed up, they became great friends. In Electra, Mandy and Skye are revealed to be best friends. They often get together to visit a high-end soda bar, known as the Fizz-Twizzler, after work. Nes In the game, she has become a good friend of Nes as well, saying that she "likes his personality." This, however, took quite some time to form; much like Skye, she was very distrustful of him when he first arrived. Trivia *Between the beginning and middle of the game, Mandy seemed to go through a major change of personality. In cutscenes and as an NPC toward the game's beginning, she acts docile and kindly; however, once she becomes playable, she takes on her characteristic rebellious attitude. *Having finally decided to go by Mandy, Mandy seems to hate being called Amanda, to the point of even denying that "Mandy" is short for anything. Luxa calls her Amanda most of the time, to which Mandy often responds by snapping. See also *Holly Glaceau *Lucia Glaceau *Luxa Glaceau Category:Characters Category:Protagonists